Paradoxe
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Une lumière étrange, et tout bascule. Bienvenue dans un nouveau monde Mahyar.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Après pas mal d'attente, voilà enfin la petite fanfiction sur Mahyarchou, parce que personne n'écrit sur lui et que ça m'attriste. Alors qu'il le mérite (enfin...Ca, c'était avant mouhahahaha). Par ailleurs, je voulais vous présenter notre petite fanbase qui regroupe toutes les fanfiction sur Aventures, que vous trouverez à cette adresse :_

community/Fanbase-d-Aventures/120954/

 _Nous ne sommes que trois actuellement à écrire sur Aventures, n'hésitez pas à en faire de même, on vous attends nombreux ! Et comme notre devise le dit :_

 _Soyons fous, Vivons RP, Bavons sur Mahyar._

 **PARADOXE**

 **Disclaimer** : (Dieu) Mahyar est sa propre propriété. Grunlek, Shin, Bob et Théo (oui, j'ai décidé de faire du Théltazard jusque dans mes disclaimers) sont la propriété de Krayn, Sebichou, Fredichou et Bobichou (Bbidi Bobbidi Bou ! *sort loin*) et d'Aventures en général, qui appartient elle-même à Bazar du Grenier (qui appartient à Joueur du Grenier, qui appartient à Seb, qui apparient à Fred, qui appartient à Bob, qui appartient à Fanta -wait what-). Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie partielle ou totale est interdite.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Mahyarchou, je ne suis pas désolée :D De toute façon, c'est moi qui gère le stock de cookies donc eheh :3

Nuit noire, quelque part à la surface de notre planète bleue. Dans une chambre, un homme de grande taille, endormi sur son clavier, ne fait pas attention à une lumière étrange, émanant de la fenêtre. L'étrange lueur, d'une couleur bleue étincelante, bientôt le recouvre entièrement, avant de sortir de la pièce. L'homme a disparu, laissant un ordinateur esseulé, sur une page Youtube, où un épisode d'Aventures continue de se jouer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mahyar se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ayant subitement froid. Une brise glacée lui soufflait dans le cou. Agacé, il finit par ouvrir les yeux, avant de les écarquiller de surprise. Les murs de sa chambre avaient laissé place à un immense territoire, ombragé par des arbres immenses. Perturbé, notre Maître du Jeu crût d'abord à une hallucination, ou à un rêve, mais lorsque l'une de ses mains toucha le plancher feuillu de la forêt, il se rendit compte que, malheureusement pour lui, c'était bien réel.

Il se leva doucement, méfiant, le regard se posant sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique à tout ce bazar. Peut-on être conscient que l'on est en train de rêver ? Mahyar tourna rapidement sur lui-même, cherchant des indices, n'importe quoi qui puisse prouver que ce n'était pas réel. Rien. Absolument rien ne clochait dans cette foutue forêt. Qui sait, il était peut être somnambule ? C'était ridicule, la seule forêt qu'il connaissait était à vingt kilomètres de chez lui, et ne ressemblait en rien à celle-ci.

On aurait dit que personne n'était passé par ici depuis des millénaires. Pas une trace de pas, pas un chant d'oiseau. Rien que le silence. Il commençait très légèrement à angoisser pour le coup.

"Euh... Il y a quelqu'un ? cria t-il assez fort."

Seule sa voix lui revint, en écho. Sa voix, puis des bruits de sabots. Bientôt, il put aperçevoir à l'horizon un cheval, auréolé de lumière, où un homme en armure étincelante se tenait. Il crut halluciner. A vrai dire, jusqu'à ce qu'une épée se pose sur son cou, il était persuadé de rêver.

"Comment est-ce que tu veux mourir enfoiré ?"

D'accord. Fred était face à lui, en tenue de paladin, le menaçant de mort. C'était une blague que ses joueurs avaient organisé ? Derrière le guerrier, trois personnes s'approchèrent. Mahyar reconnut sans mal Bob, dans une longue robe rouge. Sauf que, pour le coup, il ne semblait pas réellement amical. Son visage était même colérique, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une chose... Le tuer. A sa droite, Seb, ou plutôt Shin avait dégainé son arc, le pointant sur sa tête, alors qu'à la gauche du pyromage, Krayn -Grunlek- et un magnifique loup blanc semblaient garder leur calme.

Mahyar recula légèrement.

"C'était très drôle les mecs, bien joué. Les costumes sont super et tout."

Les quatre personnes devant lui se lancèrent un regard confus, visiblement perplexes. "Fred", excédé, le chopa par le col et le souleva du sol, d'une main.

"TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE EN PLUS ?!

\- ... Quoi ? demanda Mahyar d'une toute petite voix.

\- Théo, pose le, gronda gentiment la voix de Bob derrière. Je veux voir s'il brûle bien avant.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui donne le coup de grâce Bob ? se plaignit Shin, en tirant une moue boudeuse."

Théo ne semblait définitivement pas d'humeur à rire. Il lui replaça l'épée contre le cou. Mahyar était totalement perdu pour le coup. Comment pouvaient -ils... Exister ? C'étaient juste des personnages. Mieux, ils étaient joués par des Youtubeurs ! C'était tout simplement impossible. Bob passa devant les guerrier, ses mains luisaient légèrement, alors que son regard s'était fait sadique.

"Ecoutez les mecs, je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe." dit précipitamment Mahyar en se dégageant de l'emprise du paladin. Fuir ? Non. Shin allait lui décocher une flèche entre les deux yeux. Très mauvaise idée. Il se contenta d'un geste d'apaisement avec ses mains, pour essayer de calmer ses adversaires. Théo sembla bouillonner.

"T'as manqué de tous nous tuer ! T'as envahi le Cratère d'araignées ! T'as presque disséquer Bob bon sang !

\- Mais... Mais c'était dans un jeu de rôle. Je pouvais pas savoir que ça affectait ici ! Et... Quoi ?

\- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? chuchota Shin à Grunlek, perplexe.

\- Il doit essayer de nous embobiner, répondit le nain, en haussant les épaules."

Bob restait en retrait, il semblait tenter d'analyser la situation. Théo lui, était toujours beaucoup trop près de notre Maître du Jeu, qui n'osait rien tenter pour lui échapper, de peur de se faire tuer par ce malade.

"Attendez, dit-il. Ca colle pas. Il joue avec nous depuis des semaines et il refuse de nous affronter ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour attirer notre attention ? C'est pas logique. Les mecs, j'crois qu'il dit la vérité.

\- QUOI ? hurla Théo. Mais... Mais il a la même tête que lui ! La même voix ! C'est une coïncidence peut-être ?!

\- Théo, laisse-le parler, je verrais si on l'étripe après. C'est quoi votre nom ?"

Mahyar, qui pouvait sentir la tension monter dans le groupe hésita. Mentir au risque de se faire tuer ? Ou dire la vérité au risque de dire des choses qui pourraient le confondre avec celui qui semblait être son double maléfique ? Dire la vérité était toujours plus tentant, mais mentir pouvait lui sauver la vie. Finalement, il releva la tête.

"Mahyar, maître du jeu, légèrement sadique, certes, mais je suis innocent. Je comprends pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Ni comment vous pouvez exister. Vous n'êtes que des personnages, inventés par des Youtubeurs."

Les quatre aventuriers, perplexes, le dévisageait intensément. Bob finit par hausser les épaules.

"Venez avec nous, on va vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. On est d'accord Théo ?

\- Mah... Mahyar, répéta le paladin, perturbé."

Son nom semblait avoir déclenché quelque chose chez les quatre aventuriers. Théo finit même par s'incliner devant lui. Mahyar, surprit, serra la main que Bob lui tendait, perplexe.

"Bienvenue parmi nous, ô grand Dieu de l'Aventure. Je pense que vous allez être utile."

Grand Dieu de quoi ? Mahyar hocha la tête, et suivit le mouvement. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Si ce n'était qu'un rêve, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

* * *

 _Je suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais je termine comme ça, et oui, il y aura d'autres One-Shots sur cette lignée là. Je trouve ça cool de jeter Mahyar dans le grand méchant monde comme ça. On verra où ça va mener eheh. Bisouilles à tous, et n'oubliez pas de suivre la fanbase ! Un follower = Un cookie pour Mahyar !_


End file.
